If Only She Knew
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: His love has caused her pain, but she's only thinking of one thing, his death. ONESHOT!


If Only She Knew

The light in her eyes faded away. Strange chills traveled down her spine as she stared at him. Crimson blood was splattered onto his clothing.

_Murderer. _

His dark, blue eyes were filled with a concentrative lust, unaware of the girl that his back faced. With a great heave, his arm recklessly swung his giant halberd onto his shoulder with poise.

The face of the body of the monk stuck to the girl's mind, unable to leave her memories.

The mercenary turned on his heels now facing the young girl.

"Ah, demon slayer. When did you arrive?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her pale face.

The girl's face tightened with rage as she brought her stare to the blood covered mercenary. Her shaking hand gripped the hilt of the katana attached to her side, begging to come out.

"You don't seem to talk much, do ya?" The mercenary's childish grin disgusted the demon slayer to the bone. His sarcasm crept into the back of her mind, pushing it out the way.  
_Beautiful. _

"What are you just standing there for?" His head turned back to look at his victim. "Ah, yes. This monk was one of your friends, was he not?"

A clenched fist formed around the hilt of the katana, turning her knuckles white.

The mercenary sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll just leave." He lazily dragged his feet across the blood splattered forest floor. He arm brushed past the frozen demon slayer, but finally her mind snapped back into place.

"Bankotsu!" Her voice rang out and the killer stopped in his tracks. Her eyebrows narrowed to her brown eyes.

"Why the hell did you do this?" She couldn't help, but shrieking. Bankotsu turned to face the girl.

"He was in my way and I killed him. Simple as that." He stated, bored with the subject, wanting to continue on without this slayer pestering him.

She began to pull out the katana, its metal scarping against the sheath.

Bankotsu chuckled at her foolishness.

"Do you want a fight or something?" Her stern face flashed against his and he snickered. "Do you really think your tiny katana is anything against Banryuu?"

She couldn't stand his mocking tone anymore. With a quick leap, the slayer slashed Bankotsu across the arm, leaving blood flowing onto his kimono.

Bankotsu let out another bored sigh and looked at his arm. He shook his head, like he was disturbed by her seemed to be weakness.

_Die. _

"I told you once before. Your katana is nothing against me." The mercenary restated, ignoring the sweat that dripped down her forehead. Bankotsu turned to walk away again.

"Bastard! You killed him!"

Sighing, for what seemed to be the millionth time, Bankotsu stopped.

"Why yes, I did. Now can I get on with my life?" Bankotsu, still turned, was quite surprised when he felt a quick slash of pain whip across his lower back, unguarded by armor.

His knees buckled beneath him and he was brought down to one knee.

"Die, Bankotsu!" She shouted from behind him. She threw her demon bone weapon and it came spinning in Bankotsu's direction.

A swirling color of brown smacked into Bankotsu's stomach, sending him flying backwards, crashing into a trunk of a tree. He coughed as the hard bark knocked the breath out of him.

The slayer's chestnut eyes stayed pointed on her target, ready to strike again.

Bankotsu shoved the bone away from his stomach and lifted himself up, using the tree for support. Banryuu laid a couple meters away from him, since it was knocked out of his hand.

Bankotsu chuckled.

_Graceful. _

"Why are you laughing, mercenary?" The demon slayer spat and Bankotsu shook his head.

"I am one of the dead. I can't be harmed be your pity attacks and besides, this jewel shard protects me." A smug look outlined his face.

"Then let me take it out for you!" The slayer began to run forward, with her katana pointed.

Bankotsu slid for Banryuu and blocked her attack just in time. Like he was pushing a toothpick, Bankotsu shoved the slayer back and she stumbled back. She fell to the rocky ground, but was brought up quickly and began to swing at Bankotsu recklessly, even though there was no point. Her constant attempts to kill her opponent was just out of pure rage for the mercenary.

The once gray sky began to grow darker and rain began to fall down to the Earth. It's showers poured onto the fight between the demon slayer and mercenary.

Bankotsu moved Banryuu away from his face and stared at the slayer. Her breathes were short and quick. He didn't understand why she was so tired, in such a small fight.

"Demon slayer, I thought you were taught certain ways to fight and now you're slashing at me recklessly. Why?" Bankotsu asked and the woman shot him a glare.

_Twisted. _

"Don't question my ways of fighting, bandit! I don't care how I fight as long as I kill you!" She spat and Bankotsu was slightly offended by the term, 'bandit.'

She charged towards him and Bankotsu held Banryuu up to block, but she ran past him and grabbed her large boomerang. Bankotsu whipped around just as the weapon came flying in his direction. He held Banryuu out as the boomerang hit. It spun on his blade for a moment, but was quickly slashed in half.

The demon slayer gasped and her eyes widened. Her weapon was destroyed as if it was merely a twig. This time she threw some sort of shell at Bankotsu from her shoulder pad and poison gas flew from it. Bankotsu covered his mouth and jumped out of the mist as the rain washed it away.

_Skilled. _

Then, with surprise for the demon slayer, Bankotsu threw his halberd, Banryuu, to the side.

"It's only a fair fight if we have even weapons." Bankotsu smirked and the woman stood in silence.

_Only you. _

Idiot.

I can't kill you.

You'll die by my hands.

My heart is yours.

I want revenge.

I won't admit it, but…

You're sick.

…I love you…

Burn in hell.

The demon slayer rushed forward, but Bankotsu was quicker and her grabbed her wrist and yanked her to the ground. Bankotsu instinctively took out a dagger, that he kept, and drove it through Sango's heart. Her eyes widened as the weapon pierced her heart, but then they closed.

Bankotsu stopped breathing for a moment as he stared down at the woman he loved, dead, by his unmerciful hands. His eyes were still wide as he took his dagger out and dropped it into the mud.

_No. What have I done? _

He stared away from her body and tears dripped from his eyes onto the already wet ground. His tears blending in with the tears from heaven. Bankotsu picked up the dagger and let the rain soak it's deadly tip. He couldn't let her die alone, not the woman he had secretly loved ever since he was brought back to life.

Bankotsu gave one last glance at the demon slayer as he pointed the dagger to his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sango…" He whispered. Bankotsu jabbed the weapon into his throat and the jewel shard flew out and purified as it went. He felt a wave a nausea, but his body fell to the ground, his skin dissipating. Bankotsu's skeleton laid on the ground next to Sango's body. _He killed him for her. _

_She wanted revenge._

_He loved her._

_She wanted him dead._

_His mind was lost. _

_She was scared. _

_He killed her. _

_She fell forever. _

_He cried. _

_He lost all hope. _

_He did what he thought was right. _

00000000000000000000

Their graves lie along the base of Mt. Hakurai. Yellow lilies placed on them. A man kneeled beside the mercenary's tomb, reading the inscription.

_Here lies Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai. _

His soul will wander forever in darkness.

Then he glanced over at the demon slayer's inscription.

_Here lies Sango, demon slayer of the South. _

Her kindness and love will forever be in our hearts.

The man sighed and kept his eyes glued to Bankotsu's grave.

"Why did you do it, Bankotsu?" He whispered as he fixed the lilies on his grave that blew slightly in the light breeze.

"What happened then?"

He gave up trying to figure out the answers to unanswerable questions. Only Oo-aniki could answer those questions. The man stood and brushed the grass of his pink kimono.

"Jakotsu! Get back here!" His leader's voice shouted and he looked up lazily at the trees, where the voice came from.

"Coming, Renkotsu!" He yelled back. Before Jakotsu took off through the trees he took one last glance at his friend's tomb.

_Goodbye, Bankotsu…_

000000000000000000000000

aww this oneshot is so sad! i made me cry tear but i hope u liked it and i just realized ive been updated alot 2day meh w/e PLEASE R&R


End file.
